


Everybody Wants to Rule the World

by occultdeck



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kemonomimi, Loveless AU, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, chapter 3 progress update: it's getting juicy actually, i dont want to disappoint anyone but nothing juicy has happened yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultdeck/pseuds/occultdeck
Summary: Jowy’s transfer to the Highland Academy was something neither Riou nor Nanami would have ever expected. He was silent about his acceptance even though he seemed to be satisfied spending his days with them. Perhaps there was a side of him that he kept hidden – a side that sought power.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please note - if you don't know what Loveless is, it's a shonen ai animanga featuring "true names" like Loveless/Sleepless/etc that are shared between two people. The name appears on your body once you meet each other. They have spell battles against other pairs. One is a fighter, one is a sacrifice (basically offense/defense) Also, you're born with cat ears and a tail and you lose them once you lose your virginity. It's considered unethical to break your pair and have another partner. You will also become less powerful.
> 
> ...I thiiiiiink that's all you'll need to know to read this. I would recommend Loveless as a manga, too! <3 (If you can stomach it. It has problematic elements but IMO, isn't worth overlooking because it is very good! Feel free to message me if you want to know more.)

     Jowy sighed. He, himself, was powerful, but Luca was the better of the two, and they both knew it. It was to be expected. Jowy had worked hard, but he was indeed younger and less experienced. He wasn’t given the luxury of mercy from his mentor, though. It was always more, more, more, be stronger, be more ruthless, _be better._ Be better. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead with those words ringing in his head.

     Luca was considered the harshest instructor in their academy – most people avoided him like the plague, teachers included. They went for more forgiving, kind instruction. It wasn’t as if Luca himself wanted more students, either. He believed himself to be too young for his position, like he could be doing more. Some old man with nothing to live for could take his place any day.

     He had yet to find a promising blank canvas of a student – that is, until Jowy came along. He was naïve, easily swayed, but with endless potential. It made sense, for his true name was Limitless. He needed a push, perhaps several, to become a ruthless, powerful man like Luca. Without reason, without restriction. That’s what Luca believed, anyhow.

                -

     Riou knew he was powerful, too. He thought that, as a duo, that him and Jowy were the best of the best. In their training academy, they were. But what Jowy needed wasn’t Luca Blight’s violent teachings, but steady practice. By Riou’s side. With Nanami. Safe from his parents’ gaze.

     Unfortunately, it was expected that the trainees were to transfer to Highland Academy once they were strong enough to be accepted. Riou and Nanami hadn’t planned to attend Highland Academy. It was militant, with an emphasis on fighting rather than learning. Becoming the strongest was their biggest focus, their motto, even.

    It was for that reason that Jowy’s transfer to the Highland Academy was something neither Riou nor Nanami would have ever expected. Jowy was silent about his acceptance, something that should’ve been celebrated.  He seemed like he was satisfied spending his days with his childhood friends as a quiet, peaceful boy. Perhaps there was a side of him that he kept hidden – a side that sought power.

     For Riou, with half of his strength – perhaps even zero strength, walking around Highland quickly became dangerous. Highland’s training camp had brutal competitiveness. Of course their peers would want to take Riou down when he had just lost his partner. The strongest pair in the academy could stand to be taken down a notch, right? He hadn’t yet been attacked because Nanami was ready to defend him, name ethics be damned. Her glare was more than enough to keep their peers away.

     Nanami had yet to find her sacrifice, so it wasn’t as if she was missing much. They continued their separate training, with both pitiful and aggressive eyes watching their every move.

-

     Jillia sighed. It was the fourth day in a row that she had found Luca’s room to be locked and occupied, complete with his harsh yelling. She had hoped to catch up with him after she had gone out of her way, but it was evident that he had better things to do. He had found a favorite pupil to meld into his own image. She rolled her eyes. As if one Luca Blight wasn’t enough.

     It’s a shame that he hasn’t introduced me yet, Jillia thought to herself, amused. Luca’s taste in men certainly…deserved more scrutiny than it had gotten. He had never told her that he liked men, but she was perceptive. Her brother could never love a woman. The thought alone made her laugh.

     Though…it was interesting that her brother had found someone he could stand to be around, much less train… that alone made him remarkable, she thought to herself. She wondered if this boy had found his partner yet. How evil of her brother to snatch someone that already had a partner away from them… Jillia giggled, cynical.

     Jowy’s ears twitched.

     “Someone’s outside,” he huffed.

     “Ignore it,” Luca said dismissively, “probably just a passerby.”

     PRIVATE SESSION IN PROGRESS wasn’t exactly a welcoming sign for an instructor to have. Then again… not many people approached his office at all. Jillia was cautious – not afraid – of her brother. She avoided him when he was training, or when he was in one of his moods. She knew how he acted, how he was.

     He became the kind of person that he was for a reason. His past was horrifying, but the way he chose to cope with it was questionable at best. Luca was an angry, angry man. He didn’t seek help. He insisted that he didn’t need it. He didn’t want it. Why would he? His job made him busy enough – especially now that he had an after-hours distraction.

     Jillia turned on her heel, her long skirt swaying with her. She thought about what the other Voiceless would be like. She didn’t want to pretend like she had low expectations – someone who shared a name with her had to be someone special. _Empathetic, introspective, mature, sensitive… but maybe someone like me would be boring, she thought._ This is a fighter she’s speaking of, after all. But it might be interesting. She hummed thinking of the possibilities.


	2. Only Time Will Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riou tries to think up a plan, while Jowy sets his own into motion.

     Jeane smiled softly, knowingly, at Riou’s concerned face. Viki, Jeane’s assistant, piped up from the desk away from them. “A-All you can really do, is tell him! That you’re concerned… and… maybe he would understand… and change his mind…”

     Riou nodded seriously in an attempt to seem like he genuinely took that advice. _Yeah, obviously?_ He thought to himself. _He won’t answer his house phone, and I’ve yet to see him. It’s like he goes out only at night or something…? So strange. I would’ve expected to cross paths by now. I don’t exactly want to tip off his parents just yet._

     “It is indeed hard to tell with a person like Jowy…will he, or will he not stay with a decision like that? If it was fleeting, or impulsive, maybe he will return…” Jeane closed her eyes. “..But perhaps he will come to regret it. Only time will tell.” Jeane ran her hand over her collarbone in contemplation, where her name, Ageless, lay etched into her skin.

     Riou redirected his gaze from her name and sighed. “I can only hope. I really feel like a fish out of water at this point. Who knows when I’ll get attacked?”

     Jeane nodded, understanding his plight. She was unsurprised. Kids these days are ruthless. Viki grimaced, realizing the weight of his statement. She wanted to see the good in her students. She shot him a sympathetic look.

     He thanked them, waving, and promptly made his exit. There was no plan, nothing new to think about – but it was nice for others to listen, of course. This _was_ strange, and unlike him, and it wasn’t okay. Still, Riou looked ahead as he walked through the hallways of his school. As he passed, there was unsubtle whispering and glances directed towards him.

_Hey, it’s Riou._

_He looks so sad now, doesn’t he?_

_Don’t say that, he’ll hear and we’ll all be done for!_

     The setting sun illuminated his face as he passed a set of double-doors. A voice called out to him from behind. “Don’t listen to them, Riou." He stopped and turned to see some unfamiliar faces.

     "We’ve heard what happened… you’re quite famous around here…but don’t worry! We can help you out.” A set of underclassmen, (perhaps admirers?) a male-female pair, gave him two smiles.

     Riou shook his head. “It’s okay! My sister Nanami is acting as my Fighter, but she’s in class right now…” He smiled. “I appreciate it, but I can handle myself.”

     “Ah…” The male of the two relinquished his enthusiasm. His navy bangs fell in front of his face as he looked down slightly. Their shocked expressions told Riou enough: mismatching names wasn't right. They glanced at each other.

     "Luckily I haven't... been challenged, yet..." The silence was deafening, but only for a moment.

     “Well, we’re Maskless. The two of us are pretty strong, so if you need our help, we’ll rush to your side!” The girl gave a confident smile accompanied by a salute, and walked away after another thanks from Riou.

 _Hm._ Riou thought to himself. _I knew Nanami was here for me, but it’s nice to know I'm not alone… though… word gets around, I guess?_

_-_

     Dusk was setting around the area, and Jowy had just finished his training for the evening. He smiled slightly, even fondly to himself, thinking about how much his power had grown with Luca’s guidance. Though – he wasn’t just rough around the edges. He certainly didn’t get any softer as they spent more time together. He was just as harsh as he had been, especially during today’s session.

     Today, Jowy fought alone against a pair while Luca watched from the sidelines, saying nothing. He would’ve suspected that Luca would have a clipboard to rate his performance, or take to notes, but no – he simply stared. And stared. His eyes truly did seem to linger on Jowy. With crossed arms, and an expression that slowly became angrier, more tense.

     Color returned to the room from darkness. Jowy was covered in bleeding lacerations and sweat after their battle, clearly needing medical attention. He was victorious (and proud of that fact), but Luca wasted no time yelling about how he should’ve taken them out faster, used his defense properly –

    Ah, defense, yes. Something Jowy was getting used to actually _using_ as a Fighter. Having both certainly was the key to victory, but juggling both certainly wasn’t easy. Luca expected it of him, though, and took no excuses, which he barely understood.

    Jowy thanked the pair with a charismatic smile for their cooperation and invited them to try again whenever.

    His expression went from friendly to dark as the door shut.

     “Instructor Blight.”

     Luca furrowed his brow. Jowy rarely spoke up out of turn.

     “May I ask you something?” He walked over to Luca’s office. “Over here.”

     “Yeah, but your fate as my student may change depending on your question.”

     Jowy nodded and turned the handle. “Yes… I understand.”

     With just them, the room felt more cramped, and Jowy’s nervousness was evident.

     “Instructor Blight… I want to fight with you. As a pair.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Riou with a sassier personality because it's what he deserves.  
> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!


	3. Only Time Will Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Riou with a sassier personality because it's what he deserves.

Jeane smiled softly, knowingly, at Riou’s concerned face. Viki, Jeane’s assistant, piped up from the desk away from them. “A-All you can really do, is tell him! That you’re concerned… and… maybe he would understand… and change his mind…”

Riou nodded seriously in an attempt to seem like he genuinely took that advice. _Yeah, obviously?_ He thought to himself. _He won’t answer his house phone, and I’ve yet to see him. It’s like he goes out only at night or something…? So strange. I would’ve expected to cross paths by now. I don’t exactly want to tip off his parents, either, but I am…worried._

“It is indeed hard to tell with a person like Jowy…will he, or will he not stay with a decision like that one? If it was fleeting, or impulsive, maybe he will return…” Jeane closed her eyes. “..But perhaps he will come to regret it. Only time will tell.” Jeane ran her hand over her collarbone in contemplation, where her name, Ageless, lay etched into her skin.

Riou redirected his gaze from her name and sighed. “I can only hope. I really feel like a fish out of water at this point. Who knows when I’ll get attacked?”

Jeane nodded, understanding his plight. She was unsurprised. Kids these days are ruthless. Viki grimaced, realizing the weight of his statement. She wanted to see the good in her students. She shot him a sympathetic look.

He thanked them, waving, and promptly made his exit. There was no plan, nothing new to think about – but it was nice for others to listen, of course. This _was_ strange, and unlike him, and it wasn’t okay. Still, Riou looked ahead as he walked through the hallways of his school. As he passed, there was unsubtle whispering and glances directed towards him.

_Hey, it’s Riou._

_He looks so sad now, doesn’t he?_

_Don’t say that, he’ll hear and we’ll all be done for!_

The setting sun illuminated his face as he passed a set of double-doors. A voice called out to him from behind. “Don’t listen to them, Riou." They ran up to Riou to catch up with him. "We’ve heard what happened…as you probably already know, you’re quite famous around here…but don’t worry! We can help you out.” A set of upperclassmen, a male-female pair, gave him a similar look of sympathy.

Riou shook his head. “It’s okay! My sister Nanami is helping me out, but she’s in class right now…” He smiled. “I appreciate it, but I can handle myself.”

“Ah, okay…” The male of the two conceded. His bangs fell in front of his face as he looked down slightly. They glanced at each other, and she gave him a frustrated look.

“Well, we’re Faultless. I'm Tengaar, and he's Hix. The two of us are pretty strong, so if you need our help, we’ll rush to your side!” The girl gave a confident smile accompanied by a salute, and walked away with a grateful thanks from Riou.

 _Hm._ Riou thought to himself. _I knew Nanami was here for me, but it’s nice to not be alone… though… word gets around a bit more than I'd like it to._

Dusk was setting around the area, and Jowy had just finished his training for the evening. He smiled slightly, even fondly to himself, thinking about how much his power had grown with Luca’s guidance. Though – he wasn’t just rough around the edges. He certainly didn’t get any softer as they spent more time together. He was just as harsh as he had been, especially during today’s session.

Today, Jowy fought alone against a pair while Luca watched from the sidelines, saying nothing. He would’ve suspected that Luca would have a clipboard to rate his performance, or take to notes, but no – he simply stared. And stared. His eyes truly did seem to linger on Jowy. With crossed arms, and an expression that slowly became angrier, more tense.

Jowy was covered in bleeding lacerations and sweat after their battle, clearly in need of medical attention. He was victorious (and proud of that fact), but Luca wasted no time yelling about how he should’ve taken them out faster, used his defense properly –

Ah, defense, yes. Something Jowy was getting used to actually _using_ as a Fighter. He was so used to Riou handling it. It was balanced that way. Having both certainly was the key to victory, but juggling both certainly wasn’t easy. Luca expected it of him, though, and took no excuses, which he struggled to understand.

Jowy thanked the pair with a bashful smile for their cooperation and invited them to try again whenever.

His expression went from friendly to dark as the door shut.

“Instructor Blight.”

Luca furrowed his brow. Jowy rarely spoke up out of turn.

“May I ask you something?” He walked over to Luca’s office. “In here.”

“Yeah, but your fate as my student may change depending on your question.”

Jowy nodded and turned the handle. “Yes… I understand.”

With just them, the room felt more cramped, and Jowy’s nervousness was evident.

“Instructor Blight… I want to fight with you. As a pair.”


End file.
